I Dare You to Let Me Be Your One and Only
by RandomVictorian
Summary: The Doctor proposes to Clara, and she says yes - but on her own terms. Not a great summary, I'll probably change it. Rated T for my own paranoia. (Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not own Doctor Who).
1. Chapter 1

**jacks marie keeps asking me to try again with a story where the Doctor and Clara are married. I was going to make it a short one in my 'Perfect in Every Way' collection; but I decided to make it a whole thing. The title is taken from "One and Only" by Adele. I'm rubbish at titles, but thought that would work. I've made myself a pot of tea and decided I'm not sleeping tonight; so yes. Hehe, I've finally gone insane! YAY! No wait, that's not good, is it? Um, never mind then. Well...um...yes. Let's begin. This will probably fluctuate a bit between the Doctor's and Clara's POVs. **

* * *

It wasn't time for the Doctor to come yet, but she heard the TARDIS sound. She sighed, thinking he must have got the time wrong again, but she didn't have anything to do that couldn't wait until they got back, and the Maitlands had already left for the day, so she grabbed a jacket and her satchel and went out.

The Doctor was dressed up. Well, he was always dressed up, but this was more than usual. He looked like he was dressed for a very special occasion.

'What's going on?' Clara asked.

'Clara, I've decided that we can't keep going on like this.'

She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. 'What?'

'Travelling like this. You always leaving and saying "See you next Wednesday!" and walking away in your tight little skirt and leaving me all alone.'

'So...so where's this going? You want me to leave? I don't understand...'

'No! Don't you see? I _don't_ want you to leave! Not ever.'

She'd never seen him like this before. This wasn't the Doctor. He had an intense look in his eyes, his voice was so earnest and filled with emotion and passion. All she could do was stare at him. Was he sick? Had he picked up some sort of alien virus? And _why _was he dressed up like that?

'I want you to stay here. Forever. With me.'

She felt her breath escape her lungs. 'I'm sorry?' It was not what she wanted to say, and not how she wanted to say it.

'I don't do this. I don't let myself get attached this way to humans because I know I'll always outlive them. But I don't care this time, Clara! I can't help it. You're so...impossible.' He stepped towards her and took her face in both of his hands. 'What you did for me...And it's not just that Clara, it's everything about you. Since I first met you, in that Dalek asylum, you were so clever, so brave, so funny. You are always just what I need and I...' his voice trailed off.

Clara couldn't believe this. It had to be a dream; he wasn't like this. Or maybe he was; maybe he just was good at hiding it. She supposed that after a thousand years, one got used to holding things back. If you didn't, you'd go mad.

'So...' she still couldn't speak. She thought she knew where this was going, and she didn't know what she would say. She almost didn't want this to happen, because she didn't know how she could possibly say yes. And she really did not want to say no.

'So, Clara Oswald. My impossible, beautiful Clara, will you marry me?'

'Will I what?' Again, not what she really wanted to say. But she didn't know what she should.

'I understand. It was silly to ask. I'm a silly old man. You're young. You should be doing young things. With young people. We can pretend this never -'

'No, that's not what I meant. I was just surprised is all. You want me to marry you? Me?'

'Yes. I do.'

'Is that why you're all dressed up? You want to get married _now?'_

'Well, yes. That was the idea. There's a lovely planet where they do the most beautiful weddings, and I thought maybe we could go there right now.'

'Okay, I'm saying yes, but on my own terms. Can you accept that?'

'You're the boss,' he said, with a slight air of disappointment.

'First, you're going to properly meet my family. I'm not going to just go and tell my dad, "hello, this is my husband. He's an alien time-traveller you've never met." I want him to meet you first.'

'But what if he doesn't like me?'

'He will! I know he will.' She took a deep breath and continued. 'Also, we aren't getting married on some other planet.'

'But -'

'No. What would I tell my friends and family? I can't just tell them they can't come to my wedding, they'll want to know why. And how am I supposed to tell them that I'm getting married on a different planet?'

'Good point.'

'And one more thing.'

'I'm all ears.'

'I'll not have you skipping straight to the wedding day and leaving me to prepare for it all alone. People would talk. You're going to stay here for a month -'

He started to protest.

'_For one month,'_ she said firmly, 'until the wedding.'

'Why do we have to wait a month to get married?'

'Because weddings take time, and as it is, it's going to seem rather hasty to everyone who hasn't met you. I'm probably going to get an earful from a couple of people.'

'Can we go meet your dad now? Please? Get it over with?'

'Sure, but not with you dressed like that!'

'Oh, yes, want to seem normal.'

'Glad you understand.'

He ran off towards the wardrobe and returned in his usual ensemble. 'This better?'

Clara pursed her lips, not wanting to hurt his feelings. After a moment's consideration, she gave in. 'I guess we could say that you are a professor or something.'

Clara said that they absolutely could not show up at her dad's house in the TARDIS, so they went in her car, the Doctor nervously tapping his foot the whole way. She laughed at him.

'You can relax, he'll like you. I promise.'

'How do you know?'

'Because _I _liked you right away, every single time I ever met you, no matter the circumstances. And that means that you're very likeable. Also...' her voice trailed off as she considered her words carefully. 'My dad and I...we aren't very close. But he does want me to be happy. He'll like you for making me happy, if nothing else.'

When they got to Clara's dad's house, the Doctor could feel his hearts starting to pound with nervousness. He concentrated on how to be normal. What kinds of things should he say? Clara was already knocking on the door. He'd faced Daleks with more courage than he felt right now.

Clara's dad opened the door. 'Clara. Well, it's certainly been awhile. I never hear from you any more.'

'Well, you know that the Maitlands wouldn't mind if you came to see me once in awhile,' she said, with a very forced laugh.

The Doctor could actually feel the tension between them. He could feel hurt and distance and things that hadn't healed properly.

'So, who is this?' Mr Oswald asked, after a moment of them all standing there.

'Oh, this is the Doctor. We're...Can we come inside?'

'Oh, of course! Come in.'

Immediately, the Doctor was hit by what could only be described as stagnation. It was as if everything in the dusty little house had been paused, and no one remembered to hit resume. The Doctor guessed, correctly, that Mr Oswald had not changed a thing since his wife's death. Mr Oswald gestured them towards a faded couch, which feebly offered a pastel floral pattern. They sat down, and he sat in a matching chair opposite them.

'So, Dad, this is Doctor. Doctor, this is my dad.'

'Doctor...?'

'Oh, that's just what people call me!' he said, standing up to shake Mr Oswald's hand. 'My name's actually John Smith. Nice to meet you. Clara's told me all about you.' That wasn't really true, Clara never really mentioned him much, but it sounded like a nice thing to say.

'I wish that I could say the same thing for you.' He turned to Clara. 'Who exactly is this?'

'He's...well...we travel.'

'What?'

'He takes me places. I've always wanted to travel, you know that. So we go on little trips together on my days off.'

Mr Oswald was frighteningly quiet.

'And...we came to tell you that...well, we're engaged.'

'What? How long have you known him?'

'Quite a while. I always meant to introduce you, I just...never got around to it I guess.'

'I can assure you, Mr Oswald, that I always take the very best care of your daughter. She's the most important thing in the Universe to me. That might not mean a whole lot to you, but believe me, I know a thing or two about the Universe.'

Clara gave him a warning look, obviously fearing that he would say too much. 'He's...an astronomer.'

'Ah, I see.' Mr Oswald still eyed him warily.

'So...' Clara said, beginning slowly and then just letting the words come out. 'We're getting married in a month.'

'A month? But I don't even know this man!'

'But _I_ know him.' Clara said, with hardly concealed tension in her voice. 'And I love him.'

After awhile of more awkward conversation, Clara and the Doctor left.

'I just realised,' Clara said, as they got back into her car. 'Where are you going to stay for the month?'

'Oh, I'll stay in the TARDIS of course. But I promise not to sneak off. Cross my hearts. I want to be there for every second, Clara. Can't risk overshooting and ending up missing the wedding!'

Clara drove and hummed along with the radio, and they sat in comfortable silence. Finally, the Doctor spoke.

'Clara, after we get married...I'd understand if you wanted to settle down, get a house, that kind of thing. Normal life. You deserve that, if that's what you want.'

'What I want - what I've always wanted - is to travel. You know that. I want to move into the TARDIS, and I want you to keep showing me the stars.'

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, making her smile. 'Oh Clara, a month will be too long to wait.'

* * *

**I'm going to end this here because it's rather long as it is. Just a note: I got the impression that Clara and her Dad aren't very close, from the way they were standing at her mum's grave and from the fact that we never see him or hear Clara talk about him. So anyway, that's just my interpretation. Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Fiftieth anniversary tomorrow! Well, it's 3:30 as I type this so I guess then technically it's...OH MY STARS IT'S TODAY! Obviously I'm not going to be updating tomorrow, (or today? Feeling confused now...) because, well, it's the fiftieth so we'll be getting our Whouffle there! And, also, I'm going to a party at a friend's house and I might stay over. We're all going to dress up and act like complete nerds. I'm going to be Clara which was the lazy choice since I dress like her all the time anyway but hey, I ****_am _****lazy, and I'll be the first to admit that. **

**So anyways, we'll talk story now. I'm kind of not so sure how this is going to go. Confession: I am not a wedding person. I don't get excited about weddings; I usually get sick just before weddings (it's really weird and I promise not a convenient way out, though it does sound like it when you put this all together...) But we'll see what happens. **

* * *

Clara walked into the TARDIS with an exasperated huff.

'What's wrong?' the Doctor asked.

'Everything. My dad's being difficult, none of my friends are happy with me because I never told them about you -'

'You never told them about me?'

'You aren't exactly the easiest subject to bring up. You are an alien who takes me to different planets and times. That's a little hard to talk about at parties.'

'Good point.'

'Besides, I haven't done much with them lately, not since I met you.'

'Why's that?'

'Because being with you - doing the scary stuff, saving worlds, watching the way you care for people; the things they all talk about suddenly become so pointless. When you see the things we see...it's hard to go back and care about those little things.'

'Oh, but Clara, those little things are important too. That's what makes humans so human.'

'I know, but still. It's just not been the same. So they feel like I've been spending all my time with some secret boyfriend instead of them. I can see why they would be upset. And Angie's been an absolute _pleasure_ lately, because she got a boyfriend behind her dad's back, I found out about it and let her know that she should tell her dad or else I would, and then the boyfriend broke up with her, completely unconnected but of course she's not being reasonable. And so she was mad at me for that and then come to find out that we're getting married, well, it doesn't seem fair to her, and in a way, it is a bit hypocritical. I mean, here I am marrying someone that I never told my dad about. Although the facts still stand that I am twenty-four years old and she's only fifteen.' Clara sighed deeply. 'This is supposed to be happy! And nothing is going right!'

The Doctor stepped forward and hugged her comfortingly, rubbing circles up and down her back. 'It's going to be fine. We'll work it out. You'll introduce me and it will all work out.'

Clara shook her head, pulling back slightly so that she could look at him. 'That planet you were talking about. Let's go.'

'Now wait a minute, Clara, slow down and -'

'No, I want to go now. Who cares about the normal way. We're not normal. Let's go.'

'You're doing this just to spite everyone, I can tell. You're going to regret this.'

She tossed her hair back off her shoulders and looked up at him unflinchingly. 'I'm not going to regret this at all.'

The Doctor hesitated, his hand over a lever on the console. 'Are you sure about this?'

'I've never been so sure of anything in my life.'

'Well then, Clara Oswald...Geronimo!'

* * *

**Very short chapter, random abrupt ending (maybe I should change my pen-name to that instead of RandomVictorian: 'RandomAbruptEnding.' At least people would know what to expect). But it's really early morning and I want a bit of sleep before the fiftieth party so this will have to do! Also: I got into polyvore again for the first time in awhile. If you would like to see a collage I made for their wedding (I had an impossible time picking Clara's wedding dress) it's at the below link. Please do not leave comments there (hehe, fanfictions are my secret indulgence that no one I know knows about) but you can comment in the reviews if you like. **

** eleven_claras_wedding/set?id=104770710**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh I'm starting to hate this. No idea what to do with it. I really really don't like this. We'll see what happens, eh? **

* * *

The TARDIS landed, and Clara hurried over to the door, trembling with excitement or nervousness, she wasn't sure. She stopped when she noticed that the Doctor hadn't moved from the console.

'Coming?'

He just looked at her searchingly. She didn't understand what was going on.

'Doctor?'

'Clara, this is a bad idea. It has the words "bad idea" written all over it.'

'And why is that? You wanted to come here at first. You were all dressed up and ready to go before you even asked me. So what's changed? Are you getting cold feet?'

'No, it's not that. Never that. I didn't know what you wanted then. Once I found out that what you wanted was a proper earth wedding, I was more than happy to do that.'

'But this is what I want now.'

'Is it? Is it really, Clara? Because we have one time to do this, to get married to each other. It had better be the way you want it, because there won't be any going back. And the last thing I want is for you to regret one tiny detail.'

'It is what I want. I won't regret a thing.'

He didn't seem convinced, but he put on a smile and joined her by the doors, kissing her tenderly. 'Right then, Clara my love. Are you ready to get married?'

'Yes.'

'Then you're going to need this.' He fumbled about in his pocket for a few moments before removing a TARDIS blue box. He opened it and showed her what was inside. It was a beautiful wedding ring, the shape of the setting vaguely reminiscent of a star. It was so beautiful, so perfect. Exactly what she would have picked. He slipped it onto her trembling finger, and she looked at it a moment, her face starting to tremble as her hand did. She was fighting back tears.

'I don't know why I'm crying.'

'It's because this...' he picked up her left hand and pressed a kiss into it, just above where the ring was. 'This is the day that everything begins. Our whole life. Together.'

He opened the TARDIS doors. They were inside an office building that looked like any old earth office building, except that some of the workers were human and some were not.

'Wrong place?'

'No, no. This is where you arrange everything. Come on.' He led her to a desk. 'Hello, I'm the Doctor, this is Clara Oswald, and we want to get married.'

The woman at the desk, who was human or appeared to be, started filling out a slip of paper. She signed it and handed it over. 'Go to that lift over there. Floor 2, room 11.'

'Thank you.' They went to said room, and found an elderly lady there, sitting at a desk and reading, humming to herself. She seemed very old, and her hair had turned a lovely, even shade of snowy-white. Her eyes were large, kind, brown eyes, her nose tipped adorably at the end, and as she smiled over her book, little dimples formed on her cheeks. She looked familiar.

When she noticed their presence, she glanced up. 'Can I help you?'

The Doctor stepped forward and handed her his slip of paper. Clara eyed her curiously.

'Ha, that's funny. Clara Oswald, is it? My name is Clarisse Oswald.'

Clara barely suppressed a gasp as she glanced quickly at the Doctor, who seemed calm enough.

'That so?' he asked.

'We have a bit of a resemblance, too, don't we dearie? Though you're young and pretty, yet. Distant relatives, maybe.' She stood up and walked out from behind her desk, patting Clara's cheek as she passed her. 'Shall we get started, then?' She went to the wall at their left and pressed it lightly. It sprung to life. 'Now then, take a seat, please.'

As she spoke, two chairs that looked something like dental chairs came out of the wall behind them. They each sat in one. She worked busily, putting odd caps on their heads and humming. Clara reached out to grab the Doctor's hand, looking at him questioningly.

'It's okay, Clara. They scan each person's mind and combine the likes and dislikes of both people to create the perfect compromise for the wedding.'

'That's smart.'

'It is, isn't it?'

Things started to pop up on the screen in front of them. The Doctor's suit - simple, black and white, with a bowtie of course -; Clara's dress, which was off-white and fitted, flaring out below her hips in sassy little ruffles; a beautiful cake and some fish fingers and custard; a bouquet of red roses; the venue a beautiful garden at night under a sky that was bursting with stars.

'It's magnificent, all of it. It's perfect,' Clara said, her voice barely more than a breath.

'I know, it is. It so, completely is!' He squeezed her hand. 'Are you sure, though? Are you positive?'

She smiled and shook her head at him. 'Obviously!'

They thanked Clarisse, who pressed the screen to print a piece of paper with some sort of code. The Doctor explained to Clara that the code contained all of the details of the wedding, and they could redeem it whenever they were ready.

'Well come on then! What are we waiting for?'

He hesitated. 'I don't want to get married all by ourselves. I want others to enjoy it with us.'

'Do you have someone you'd like to invite?'

He hesitated again. 'Come back to the TARDIS.'

She followed him there, and he rummaged about beneath the console, muttering to himself. Finally, he emerged again, holding a small, elaborately-carved box.

'Been waiting for the right time to use this.'

'What is it?'

He opened it, revealing a button. 'I obtained this a long time ago. Last one in the Universe. I can bring back anyone I like with the press of this button. As many people as I want, actually. But only one time, and only for a few hours. That's why I haven't used it yet. I've been waiting for the right time.'

'Well go on then, push the button. I wouldn't mind meeting some of your old friends again.'

'I will. But before I do, are you sure there's no one you'd like to invite? Come on, Clara. Don't regret this.'

She thought a moment. 'What if I invited my dad? Do you think he'd be...okay with all of this?'

'I think so.'

'I think he should be here. We used to be close, really close. Until my mum...' she blinked away tears. She was having an emotional day. 'I think it's time we fixed the damage.'

He cupped her face tenderly with one of his hands, smiling encouragingly. 'I think so too.'

He flew the TARDIS back to Clara's dad's house. She insisted on going alone to the door, leaving the Doctor waiting in the TARDIS.

Mr Oswald answered immediately. 'Saw you walking up. I don't see your car though.'

'Dad, I have a lot of things to explain, but it might be easier if you just came with me first. Oh, but you'll want to put on a suit really quick. Dress for...dress for a wedding.' She could barely bring herself to say it. It was so strange, and what must he think of her?

'A wedding?!'

'Dad please, just do it. I'll explain in just a mo', right after you come back.'

He invited her inside, but she said she'd wait, and he promised to be fast. Five minutes later, he was back, wearing a dingy old suit from the old days. It didn't fit him well any more. He'd grown so thin and it hung on him. Clara bit back the feeling of pain.

'You look nice, Dad. Now come on. I'll do my best to explain.' She led him to the TARDIS, and he looked at her curiously. Taking a deep breath, she flung the doors open and looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

He slowly walked inside, looking about, marvelling at it. 'It's...bigger...on the inside...'

'I get that a lot,' the Doctor said, startling them both. He was smiling, arms crossed, leaning against the console. 'So, Mr Oswald, what do you think of my ship?'

'It's not possible.'

'The best things usually aren't.'

'How...?'

'I'm an alien.'

He turned to Clara with a disgusted look on his face.

'Don't worry, Dad. He's got two hearts but other than that his body is pretty much human. I mean, I think so...' She turned to the Doctor, blushing a bit.

'Yes, yes. All human-y wuman-y. Though technically we don't resemble humans, you humans resemble us Time Lords. We came first.'

'You do like to rub that in.'

'But...I don't understand...what is this place?'

'My ship. The TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She's a time machine. Can travel anywhere in time and space, and I take your daughter on all kinds of adventures in here. We've come to pick you up for our wedding.'

'You're wedding?!'

'Dad, I did tell you to dress up for a wedding. Don't be too shocked.'

'But he's an alien! And you hardly know him!'

'I've actually know him for a thousand years, sort of. Long story. And like I said, I don't mind about that. He makes me feel so happy and so safe. I love him.' She went and stood next to him, and he drew her close to him with an arm around her shoulder, nestling that big chin into her hair.

Mr Oswald sighed. They knew he was going to give in. 'You certainly are sweet together. And he makes you happy...'

'Will you come, Dad? Will you please come to my wedding?'

'Oh, my daughter...' He walked towards her and the Doctor let go of her so that she could meet him. They hugged each other for the first time in years, and Clara remembered why she loved her dad so much. He let go of her and smiled. 'I wouldn't miss my little girl's wedding for anything.'

'I only wish mum could be here.'

They were all very quiet for a few moments. Then Clara cleared her throat.

'So, Doctor. Are you going to push the button?'

He opened the box and pressed the button. Then he beamed at Clara. 'The others should be here any moment.'

* * *

**Yelch. Oh, I should mention that the Clara echo was completely random, just because I can. Probably not important to the story. Reviews? Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Placeholder. See next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So I had the idea of bringing back some companions and possibly Doctors for the wedding, but then I got so blocked. Could you guys help me out? Ideas, maybe? I just can't think of anything. However, I do have this scene which happens AFTER the wedding, and have to write it now or I'll forget it. So I'll write it, post it, then later write the wedding chapter and put it where it belongs, before this one, if that makes any sense. **

* * *

The Doctor carried Clara through the TARDIS doors, down the corridor, and then stopped. He set her down.

'Are you ready, Clara, to see our bedroom?'

'You make it sound exciting.'

'It will be. Actually, it's our wedding present from the TARDIS. I have no idea what it looks like!'

'Well that is exciting, then! Thank you, TARDIS.'

The TARDIS made a pleased noise.

The Doctor smiled excitedly at Clara, then opened the door.

Clara's first thought was that it was enormous. The ceilings alone had to have been at least fifteen feet high and the room was just huge. It was filled with ornate candelabras and the candles were lighted, bathing the room in soft, flattering light. The bed stood at the far end opposite them, and it was enormous as well, bigger than king-sized. It had a canopy with gauzy white curtains. Between them and the bed was a fountain. Seriously, a fountain. At the far right was an inviting fire with two TARDIS blue armchairs that were just waiting to be curled up in, and bookshelves up almost to the top of that ceiling. The far left was sort of a dressing room, with a chaise lounge, a vanity, a screen, and two doors, which they later discovered led, respectively, to an en-suite and a spacious walk-in closet.

Clara looked up at the Doctor, excitement in her eyes, and he smiled down at her.

'I think the TARDIS is the mother-in-law of the year,' Clara declared.

'I'll have to do something to thank her. Let her pick a new desktop, maybe.'

'We can find something real nice to do later. Come on, Chin-boy!' She smiled and winked seductively before picking her dress up above her knees and running off into the room. He swallowed and followed her, his hearts beating nervously. But she stopped at the fountain, kicking off her shoes and wading in.

'Clara! You're in your wedding dress!'

She smiled deviously. 'You're right.' She climbed back out. 'Take it off?'

His hearts beat faster as he took a step towards her, helping her get it off. Now in her bra and knickers, she jumped back into the fountain, which came up almost to her waist. She splashed him. 'Oh my stars, I got your suit all wet. You'll want to take that off.'

He blushed and started to undress. Clara lazily let herself float on her back. 'Coming in?'

'Yes.' He was in his pants now, and he got into the fountain with her.

* * *

In the fuzzy moment between wake and sleep, Clara had the biggest panic attack of her life, before remembering that she and the Doctor were married. He was still sleeping, and had rolled half onto her during the night. Squirming out from under him, she was careful not to wake him, because she wanted to surprise him by making breakfast. She grabbed the first article of clothing she could find, which happened to be his shirt. It was enormous on her - a dress, really - and she had to roll the sleeves to almost half their length. Cautiously tip-toeing out of the room, she closed the door behind her and set off for the kitchen.

After walking through the corridors for a bit, she came to the door labelled 'kitchen' and opened it. She was looking into their bedroom, with the motionless Doctor in the bed. Confused, she closed the door and continued on until she came to another door labelled as the kitchen. That was also, in fact, the bedroom. After a couple more times of this, she was getting really cross. And then she heard a muffled chuckle. Running to the bed, she poked an accusing finger into her husband's chest.

'You _are_ awake! You've been awake! This is your fault!'

He looked up at her with puppy eyes. 'The bed was cold without you. I asked the TARDIS to bring you back here.'

'Yeah? Well I was _going _to make you breakfast, but now you don't get to have any.'

'Breakfast can wait. Bed? Please?'

She sighed and climbed into the bed, snuggling into his arms. 'It's ten o'clock in the morning earth time. I always feel completely disgusting lying in this late.'

'Well this isn't always. This is our first morning together.'

_Their first morning. First of many._

'Yes. Suppose we should make it last.'

They stayed in bed for another hour, which surprised Clara because he usually couldn't sit still for a minute. They talked some, but mostly just laid in silence, enjoying the sound of each other's breathing, enjoying the fact that this was the first morning of their new life together.

'Come on, it's eleven. I feel properly disgusting now, and I'm going to take a shower.'

'_We're _going to take a shower.'

'Oh, you want to join me? Come on then.' She started towards the en-suite.

'No - well yes, but not in the actual shower. I was thinking the fountain.'

'You want to bathe in the fountain?'

'Look, the TARDIS already got it ready for us.'

He was right. There were bubbles in the fountain, two towels folded neatly beside it, along with a tray that held shampoo, conditioner, soap, and all the other things one would need to shower.

* * *

**Random abrupt ending, got bored. Will write wedding soon, need ideas. **


End file.
